Red Carpet Romance
by Jesse's Querida
Summary: Suze moves from carmel after hearing from kelly that paul is coming back for junior yr hs...she goes to a boarding school and gets a job and a boyfriend and is a big hit. something bug happens and she is forced to go back to carmel and face what she left
1. new life

A/N: I came up w/ this while watching Our Town in English…I don't know just a random thing.

Chapter One: Perfect Life

"Hey, babe, hurry up in there. We're going to be late." Ben said to me.

"Hold on, I'm just doing some finishing touches! Be out in a sec!"

This is probably really, really confusing. Let me explain; after my sophomore year when I worked at Pebble Beach, I noticed that there was never going to be any more romance between Jesse and me. And I heard from Kelly that a "hottie named Paul Slater" (her words not mine) was coming back to the god-forsaken town called Carmel.

I did all I could do; I packed my stuff up and ditched California. I bet you're like, "What the hell!" Well, basically I fished out some money from the money that my dad left me, and I made out an application to a private school in Massachusetts. That was my mom's one condition. I still remember;

"_Suze, honey, I cannot believe you are leaving me! I thought that you loved Carmel! You've been making so many wonderful friends here! I just-"_

"_Mom, you said you would make this easy," it was at the airport, where I would take a flight and stay with Gina until she drove me up to my boarding school in Massachusetts for the orientation. _

"_Honey, you remember what I said, won't you? Won't you remember?" My mother looked at me with pleading eyes. Did I mention they were filled with tears?_

"_Yes mom, I remember. I can go to New England 'as long as I go to that nice boarding school where I can get a nice, good, helpful education in order to become a successful woman'. I remember completely." I gave my mother a kiss and she did the whole good-bye ceremony about three times before Andy told her that I could be late for my flight. _

Make any sense? No, it definitely doesn't. Oh well. I applied in California to go to a boarding school in Cape Cod. Just like California; beach and nice weather. Ya right.

When I landed I didn't get surprised by seeing palm trees, just boring old oak and maple-the works. But, oh-my-god! That water is _cold_!

So I got straight A's junior and senior year, and found myself playing field hockey as captain and being wanted by several colleges. My mother, though, was delighted that I made Prom Queen (ya, I went. But just with some friends…I did have to slug a few guys, though) and Valedictorian and President (take that Kelly!) but no I never did find a want in shrieking for the school as a cheerleader.

But, fine, maybe I was just an itty bitty teeny tiny bit overly enthusiastic for my team.

And maybe I lost my voice more often then not.

And maybe I did make banners….and maybe-whatever! Fine I give up! So I ended up graduating as a popular, jock, smart, fashionable, hot (those are Gina, Cee, and my MA friend Courtney's words…and even Adam said that) mediator. But I was still that big V-word. Still am. And I'm a full-time mediator still, but my roommate and best friend, Courtney, (ya, I have FOUR best friends…lucky me!) taught me ways to avoid the cops. _She_ was a mediator, and knew this totally sweet gay guy (A/N: so that there wont be any conflict like with the Paul think in the actual books) who was something called a shifter (as am I) and taught me the ropes.

And now I just happen to be the most powerful shifter in the history of planet Earth.

Funny how that works, right?

So ya, after high school, all these colleges wanted me, and I went to Wellesley College. It was all-girls, and I still hadn't gotten over a certain LATINO KISS-STEALER so ya, I went the all-girls route.

But then came a HUGE turning point in my life. Gina came over one day, and at that point she had been dating this guy that owned a fashion production and an acting production.

Gina brought him over and we went out to dinner, me with a minor boyfriend. Gina's boy, Josh, saw my designs and insisted that I come to New York City and show my designs to the people who pick new employees.

And, you know, a girl in her freshman year of college with no major is kind of happy if the biggest guy in Hollywood and the fashion designing industry ask if you could show him your designs.

And did I mention I was a FRESHMAN IN COLLEGE. Meaning I was only 18!

Of course Gina had to pipe up and say, "Oh, Josh, you should see her _act_! She is sweeeet! When she did that Romeo and Juliet play in junior year it was-OW! Suze, that really-"

"Gi, shut up. Josh that's kind enough that you would offer to show my designs to your company," I said to him, after I had gotten over the shock of being offered a job.

So you know the rest probably cause I have had about a million interviews of how I got into acting and designing and how I started my own design company which topped every other designing industry ever (including Josh's two productions put together, but Gina dumped him when she caught him with a guy, so I had total permission to beat him at, well, everything).

I forgot to explain how I got into acting! It really started in my junior year when I had nothing to do in the spring. My roommate sang, and she said that since many singers have excelled in acting, so we should do the Cape Cod Prep School Play of the Year. That's how I ended up in Boston where they hold the Boston Symphony Orchestra concerts and the Salem Witch Trial reenactments. Auditioning. The play was a Casper the Ghost, but the part that I got fell in love with Casper.

No I'm totally just kidding, but that would've been ironic.

The play was good old fashioned Romeo and Juliet and I got Juliet, which made me really upset because my roommate totally deserved the part because she tried wicked hard. (A/N: I live in Boston, and people say "wicked" a lot, so I have to give it to Suze occasionally : ))But of course Courtney, being the angel that she is, wouldn't let me back down from the part, and I ended up kissing a hot guy who was Romeo (so what if I went out with him for two months, and when my mom visit the three of us went to Phantom of the Opera in Boston's Broadway) and then I killed myself. Well, not really, but you know the story. Typical love story; girl meets guy, love can't work, girl thinks guy dead, girl poison self, guy think girl dead, guy kill self, the works.

After I showed my designs to Josh, I had some free time, and Gina said that she set up a meeting with this guy who was looking for a good actress on Broadway.

Which is how before I learned that I got the job at Josh's company, that I made the part as the wicked witch of the west in the musical Wicked. Haha that's right; I _sang_.

But I don't really have the worst voice.

This is where Ben came in. You see, the director of the musical thought that I should reach higher, and since all of the offers that I got I turned down because I wanted to be in New York City or Cape Cod, she thought that I should go to California and try something. That right ladies and gentleman, I went to Hollywood, California.

But not Carmel. _Never _Carmel. No way in hell was I going back to Paul, who tried to kill me, and, well, the Kiss-Stealer ass that broke my heart.

Instead of a rancher, he should have been a gigolo. Ugh.

Meh. Where was I? Oh ya, Ben. I went to Hollywood, and they were having auditions for a part on the third season of The O.C., so what can I say? I tried out because I _love_ that show.

Oh ya, btw. I was still did kick-boxing and got driven in a cop car occasionally, which was a hit for the tabloids. If only they know it was because I was kicking some ghost ass.

And I was still in college. The play thing was over, because it was during the summer that I told the director I would do it.

And so this was during Christmas break, in the second season of The O.C.(first season started in my senior year in high school. And ya I made the part on The O.C. because I was getting big in designing and big in acting. My part was as another new girl who Benjamin Mackenzie falls in love with.

Just I was there to stay. Because no other girl is stealing my boy's heart.

This leads me to where I am today with a perfect Hollywood life and a perfect Hollywood boyfriend named Benjamin Mackenzie (we are dating….and we are dating on the show too).

A Hollywood boyfriend who was a shifter. Funny how I meet all these people now instead of before my mom got married.

And when I was a sophomore at Wellesley, and I got back from Christmas break, they moved my courses up two levels. So I was a sophomore in college taking senior courses.

And today I was getting ready for my graduation party, even thought my official graduation was when I passed all of my classes three months ago. But Courtney, who moved up to Wellesley with me and was taking the same classes as me, was coming by with her boyfriend, a guy from her home in a small town in Vermont.

So the two of us where going to the college graduation dance, both of us ready to go into the world with jobs already (did I mention Courtney sang and acted same as me-but she was on Charmed as a new sister) and with wonderful families.

The best part was that Courtney with her two younger seven-year-old twin brother and sister and parents, and me, Gina, CeeCee, Adam, Mom, Andy, Dopey, Doc and Sleepy (they flew over) had gone to the morning graduation assembly. As a family.

And you know what? For the first time in a long tome I felt like I had a family. I hadn't felt that since my own dad passed away, and I even called Andy "Dad" today once. Andy glowed and I blushed when I realized it, while my mother smiled from ear to ear.

So now, I felt complete. I had my graduation party that I was getting ready for, tomorrow everyone except Courtney's family were going to California, but Ben, Jon (Courtney's boyfriend), Courtney, and best for last, me.

And I thought of all of this while I was getting ready for the perfect Graduation Dance to go to with the perfect boyfriend to get ready for the perfect job for the perfect life.

Because at the slim moment that's what I felt that anyone would think that my life was.

Perfect.

I wish. I knew, something was missing, be it a ring or a skirt or a father or a friend.

Or a hot 19th century ghost rancher.

NO!

Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad Suze!

I DID NOT just think that!

I mean it's not like it's true. Of _course_ it's not true.

I knew what it was though, deep down, I knew what was missing.

But for now I decided to live my life in illusion. I decided to disguise my life as perfect.

Just Perfect.

A/N: well, that's it so far! Hope you like it! R/R and since I love this one chapter two will be sooooooooon! I hope that there aren't any questions about this story, but if there are then just put it in a review! And tell me if it sounds like Suze at all...I think it sort of does but like she seems really different….please let me know if she sounds the same or different and like how (more mature or in love or mad or dramatic or boring or w/e it is.

Toodles!

xOxOxOxOxO


	2. A Toast

A/N: I know I took ages to get to this…...here it is…..

Chapter Two: A Toast

Ben and I met up with Courtney and her boyfriend at her apartment. We drove to the hall together with our boyfriends. The minute we walked in our families were all over us with "Congratulations!" and "Oh! You look gorgeous" s.

We finally settled into our seats, all of us at one big table. Courtney's little twin sister and brother were sitting and having fun with Cee and Adam (going out now, and engaged) and Doc, while Gi and Sleepy were in each other's arms (also going out, and engaged). Mom and Courtney's mom were talking about mom-stuff, and Andy and Courtney's dad were talking about dad-stuff. Courtney's boyfriend, James, was talking about Red Sox vs. Yankees with Dopey, who would have a broken nose by James tonight. And lastly, me and Ben where sitting next to each other talking.

"Hon, I'm really happy for you. All of this, meeting your family and all, it's wonderful," he told me, smiling.

"Well," I said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, moving closer to him too. "I'm happy that you got offered the role in that Quentin Tarantino movie! I really am happy for you!"

"I'd like to present a toast," Andy said. "To these two beautiful young ladies, going out into the world after knowing you for all these years. Us parents and siblings and friends couldn't be any happier." So what if I was almost crying! Like Andy said, I was 'going out into the world.'

"And another toast," Mom began, "To Gina and Jake. You're finally getting married in a week-"

"A week! How come I didn't know about-"One week? That was in seven days! How could they not tell me! I didn't even have my Maid of Honor dress!

"Aw, c'mon Suze. I didn't want to stress you, with all that was goin' on this week. We already have a dress, you just need to try it on for adjustments. And the hall was only open that one day. And we-"

"Hold on. Just wait one minute. I can't go! Ben has try-outs, and I can't miss-"

"I'll cancel it, Suze. Anyways, I already told them I couldn't do it, with episodes being made so often. And we only have a break for a few months."

"No, no. This is just-oh my God. Oh. My. God. This is in New York, right it has to be!" I looked around at everyone pleadingly. "I mean, you can't have it in Carmel! You just-no. Oh my God, you guys! Screw the stress! This is just-"

"Susie, the wedding is in Carmel. Anyways, that's a good thing! You can go to the Reunion with Brad and see all of your old friends too! Won't that be wonderful!" My mom wanted me to go to the Juniperra Serra Mission Academy Reunion for the class that I was in. And I mean I couldn't turn her down. That would just be too mean. Shit-this was so bad. I had just been a major ass to these guys, and they were getting _married!_ My bestfriend was getting married in 7 days to my step-brother, and I didn't even say one god-damned thank you. I _really_ am a bitch.

"Oh, Jake, Gina, this is wonderful! I'm so sorry for being rude about it! Just so…surprised! But this is wonderful! The sooner the better, right? Of course I'll go-"

"Great, then. Is the 8AM on Sunday good for you? All of us have to go tonight, but two days is good to pack, right? Oh, and you all got the invitations right?" Everyone-even Court's family-nodded to Gina. "Fabulous! Then, Suze, we'll have Brad's friend come and pick you up. Wonderful! Ben, we got you a ticket too." Gina handed him two tickets, for the 8AM on Sunday, from Logan to San Francisco to Carmel. My whole life was going by and I just nodded and smiled. Just like when I was let down from a part or a deal. Smile and nod. Smile and nod.

But all I could think about was this reunion. I mean surely he couldn't be there, could he? He must have left Carmel and gone back to his parents place before graduation.

And my room-must be empty. He _had to have_ moved on. I mean, he figured he couldn't lay me 'cause I wasn't interested since he didn't even have _feelings_ for me, so he had to have gone.

Right?

Ben and I went home from dropping everyone oof at the airport in silence, both thinking about what Carmel held for us. We got changed and went to bed.

As he was shutting the light off, I asked him," Ben, you don't mind, do you? I mean going to Carmel. It _is_ a totally foreign place to you. It's quiet and pretty, but it's quiet. And it's not like Newport, it is windy and cold sometimes. And it rains more there-"

"I'm fine with it, Suze. But are you?" He asked me. I could see his worried face shining from the light coming through the window. The world still went on, even while Suze was being a scared loser. "I've never seen you so anxious about anything. We can just change the flight and go there for the wedding day. I mean Gina won't mind really."

I sighed. If Gina did that on my wedding day, I would pull a cold war on her. She wouldn't be so light. She would just flip out on me and tie me to a plane so I'd stay longer. "No," I said. "That would be mean. And anyways, my mom really wanted me to go to that reunion thingy with Dop-er-Brad. I'll stay there for a few weeks I guess. Would you mind that? I mean if you want to stay with your family for a while, that's fine. You don't have to stay the whole time with me."

Ben chuckled and kissed me neck lightly. "You are way too nice. I'll stay with you; I can see my family another time. So, why don't you get some sleep, tomorrow is packing day. Anyways, we _all_ know how might you pack…" His lips were curled in a smile.

Hahahahahaha-

I lightly pushed him on the shoulder. "Haha…I don't pack _that_ much! And anways, how did I know that we were camping for just a week. I didn't know if they could even wash clothes there!"

He chuckled again. "I love you, Suze Simon."

I sighed happily. This man I loved wasn't afraid to say 'I love you'. "I love you too, Ben Mackenzie." I said, lying down comfortably, my head on my boyfriend's chest.

He started kissing my neck again. I fell asleep, with Ben holding me securely, keeping out all bad memories of the past, keeping me safe.

The kindest, selfless, most wonderful man I had ever met.

A/N: it's short but I hav a bit of a wee writer's block. Meh. Puh-lease review and tell me what u think should happen(paul changes, jesse over, jesse w/ jsuze, paul asshole)

Well, whatever u think should happen I will think about and maybe put it in.

If ppl like ben as the bf then let moi know, and tell me if I should-well, just review the person with the writer's block

Toodles!

Lub moi!

33

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
